Verano entre amigos
by Purinsesu Moon
Summary: Despues de tener unos agotadores examenes un descanso de tanto estudiar les agradaba. Tanto los de Iwatobi y Samezuka tienen de vacaciones tres meses, en los cuales todos comenzaran a convivir mas y tal vez una que otra aventura podran tener...


**Hai! aqui yo con un nuevo fanfic pero de Free! :v Espero les guste x3 No tengo mas que decir que solo es: DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p>Era verano en Iwatobi, Tanto la escuela con el mismo nombre y la Samezuka estaban en su época de vacaciones después de los exámenes finales del semestre, ese día Makoto y los demás habían quedado con Rin para ir a la playa a nadar pues en esa época el calor era insoportable que si no estabas metido bajo el agua, eras una lagartija bajo el sol.<p>

Todos se encontraban nadando en el gran océano cerca del muelle,aquella mañana todos se habían encontrado en el lugar donde todos habían quedado de acuerdo para verse, hasta el ex capitán de Samezuka, Seijuro Mikoshiba había acompañado a su hermano menor, Momotarou con el pretexto de cuidarlo pero como todos sabemos que los hermanos Mikoshiba solo iban para ver a la hermana menor del nuevo capitán de Samezuka, Rin Matsuoka.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos aléjense de ella! –Hablo Rin, pues aquellos dos estaban muy cerca de ella-¿Donde esta Nagisa? Ya se tardó mucho –miro su reloj y estaba en lo cierto, un día antes se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse en el muelle a las diez de la mañana cuando el sol no golpeaba mucho, pero aquel rubiecillo se había tardado más de lo acordado-

-¡Ah, llegue! –Hablo el rubio una vez que llego junto a los demás- Perdón, pero el tren se tardó mucho –sonrió rascándose la mejilla-

-Llegas tarde nagisa –lo regaño Rin- Dijimos que a las diez en este lugar, y tu llegas a las diez y media –frunció el ceño-

-Gomen Rin-Chan, pero como dije el tren se retrasó –le repitió- hoy todos se van a la playa y estaba lleno –inflo sus mejillas-

-Ya, Ya –hablo Makoto atrayendo la mirada de todos- ¿Y si mejor nos vamos a la playa?

-Makoto-Sempai tiene razón –hablo Nitori quien desde que llego estaba callado- Hace mucho calor en este lugar

-Tch. Está bien vayamos a la playa –suspiro Rin mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección a la playa-

Todos caminaban a paso rápido, el calor de esa mañana de apoco se hacía más intenso mientras los minutos pasaban, Haru no había avanzado ni tres metros del muelle a la playa cuando le quito su botella a Momo echándosela encima

-Esa era mi botella de agua –chillo Momo mirando a Haruka con las mejillas infladas-

-Lo siento Momo –se disculpó Makoto sonriendo nerviosamente-

-Deberé comprar otra –hizo un puchero mientras caminaba hacia su hermano quien llevaba con el otra botella de agua-

-¡Haru! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Le pregunto Makoto a su amigo de cabellos negros-

-Tenía calor –dijo cortante como siempre-

-Pero esa no es la manera de quitarte el calor –sonrió mientras una gota se resbalaba por su cien-

-¡Ah! ¡El mar! –Grito Nagisa corriendo hacia el gran océano azul que tenían frente mientras se quitaba su ropa quedando en su traje de baño como hacia Haru al ver una piscina-

-Nagisa-Kun no corras! –Le regañaba Rei mientras corría detrás suyo recogiendo la ropa que el mencionado tiraba sobre la arena-

-Tanto calor hay esta mañana –sonrió- verdad… ¡Haru! –Sorprendido veía como Haru comenzaba a quitarse su ropa quedando en traje de baño, algo típico en el cuándo tenía agua frente de sus ojos-

-¡Haruka-Sempai! –Gritaba Rei recogiendo la ropa que el otro dejaba caer cerca de la orilla-

-Sigue siendo el mismo Haru –sonrió Rin acercándose a Makoto- ¿No te meterá a nadar?

-Todavía –le respondió con su sonrisa típica-

-M-Makoto –Una voz femenina detrás de ellos les llamo la atención haciéndolos darse vuelta para ver frente a ellos a Gou-

-¿Que pasa Gou? –pregunto mirándola-

-Vayamos a nadar –sonrió tomando de la mano al capitán de Iwatobi-

-P-Pero ni me he cambiado –hablaba mientras era arrastrado a la orilla por Gou-

-Mi hermana me sorprende –murmuro Rin mirado a su pequeña hermana la cual sonreía-

-Ne, Matsuoka –una voz detrás de él se escuchó haciendo que el mencionado diera vuelta para encontrarse con Seijuro-

-¿Que pasa Mikoshiba? –sonrío mientras lo miraba-

-Estem… ¿Qué pasa si quiero salir con tu hermana? –Pregunto el peli naranja-

-¿Que pasaría? –Poso su dedo índice sobre su mejilla mostrando aquellos filosos dientes de tiburón-

-¿P-Porque sonríes así? –Pregunto Seijuro- Eso es un no, verdad?

-Estas en lo correcto –respondió dejándolo solo mientras caminaba hacia el peli azul de anteojos- Hey Rei

-Oh, Rin-San –sorprendido Rei veía como Rin se acercaba a el- ¿qué pasa?

-¿No vas a nadar? –Pregunto sentándose a un lado de Rei-

-En eso voy –sonrío comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa- ¿y usted no va a ir?

-Creo que no –le miro mientras se recostaba sobre la toalla-

-Le encargo las cosas –sonrío dejando a Rin solo-

-Ah! Nagisa no salpiques -

-Lo siento Gou-Chan –sonrío Nagisa jugando con el agua-

-Haruka-San, ¿seguirá dentro del agua? –Pregunto Gou acercándose a la orilla-

-Seguiré dentro un poco más –le dijo zambulléndose-

Ya había caído la noche cuando todos se dieron cuenta como el frio comenzaba a sentirse en el aire, todos salían corriendo del agua buscando sus toallas que yacían extendida bajo el dormido Rin, todos menos Nagisa y Haru habían salido del agua, ninguno de los dos quería salir

-¡Nagisa, Haru ya salgan! –Les hablaba Makoto pero ellos solo se hacían los sordos- No me escuchan –suspiro el peli oliva-

-¡Nagisa! –Grito Gou- ¡Sal ahora mismo!

-¡H-Haii! –Grito Nagisa nadando hasta la orilla-

-¿C-Como lo hiciste? –pregunto Makoto sorprendido-

-Fácil, tienes que ponerle sus límites –sonrío haciendo el mismo movimiento de manos de Rei-

-Estas imitando a Rei –sonrío pellizcando leve la mejilla de la pelirroja-

-¡Ah! Duele makoto-san –sonrío sobando su mejilla-

-Gomen –sonrío- ¡Haru sal! –le grito al pelinegro-

-¡Ya voy! –Le contesto mientras nadaba hacia la orilla-

Cuando ya todos estaban fuera del agua, en la arena prendieron una fogata ni tan grande ni tan pequeña donde todos se sentaron alrededor. Momo, Gou y Nitori estaban sentados a la derecha de la fogata mientras que frente a ellos del otro lado de la fogata estaban Rei, Nagisa y Seijuro, mientras que a un lado de ellos estaban sentados Makoto, Haru y Rin.

Todos estaban asando sus malvaviscos, en el caso de Momo los cinco malvaviscos que asaba se le quemaba haciendo reí a todos cuando hacia sus pucheros.

A Nitori solo se le había quemado Uno como a Nagisa y a Rei.

A Makoto, Gou, Rin y Seijuro se les habían quemado cuatro, mientras que al serio de Haru se le había quemado la caballa que había comido.

-¡Mooo! –suspiro Momo mientras asaba otro malvavisco-¿ Y si contamos historias de terror?

-¿H-Historias de Terror? –tartamudeo Makoto apegándose un poco a Haru-

-Makoto-San odia las historias de Terror –anuncio Nagisa dándole vuelta a su Malvavisco-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Momo –sonrío Rin-

-Yo igual estoy de acuerdo –hablo Haru mientras comía su Caballa-

-¡H-Haru! –Lo llamo- T-Todos me quieren asustar –murmuro ya rendido-

Mientras todos comían, Momo comenzaba a contar la historia de Terror, algunos se sorprendían y otros solo se abrazaban a si mismo tratando de que el miedo no le afectara o se terminaría desmayado (CofCofMakotoCofCofXD)

-Y entonces… -contaba Momo cuando un ruido se escuchó detrás suyo-

-¡Mooomooo! –Hablaba una voz detrás de él, haciendo que el mencionado se diera vuelta para ver como detrás de él se tendía un "Fantasma" haciéndolo gritar-

-¡AHHHHH! –Grito cayéndose de espaldas a la arena-

-¡Dios se la creyó! –Reía Rin abrazándose el estómago-

-¡H-Hermano! –Grito Momo quitándole la sabana a su hermano mayor-

-Debiste ver tu Cara Momo –reía el Ex capitán de Samezuka-

-Oigan, eso no fue divertido –hablo Haru atrayendo la mirada de todos. Junto a él se podía ver como Makoto estaba pálido apretando el brazo de Haru a mas no poder mientras un aura negra se posaba a su alrededor-

-Hmp –Rin se acercó a Makoto picándole la mejilla con su dedo- Se pondrá bien

-¡M-Mako-Chan! –nervioso, Nagisa sacudió con cuidado al peli oliva- Despierta

-¿Q-Que paso? –Pregunto regresando a la normalidad-

-P-Pues….


End file.
